dawn2055fandomcom-20200213-history
2013.11.15: Future of Dawn 2055
We'd like to announce that from now on, 15-11-2013, Dawn 2055 is acquired by XIVISOFT, a small software development company based in The Netherlands who will continue the development of Dawn 2055. We have previously developed other online web apps and social communities, and we are confident that the knowledge gained by working on these projects will tremendously help the further development of Dawn 2055. The One (previous admin) will still stay on board for at least the next few weeks to help us with the transition and necessary migrations to ensure everything will keep running smoothly. Webserver move - possible downtime We will move Dawn2055 to a new webserver within a couple of days. Our goal is to perform this with as least downtime as possible, but in the event that Dawn2055 might be temporarily unavailable, rest assured that we are working on bringing Dawn2055 back online ASAP. We apologize in advance for any inconvenience this might cause. New developments Now for the good news: we have some big plans for the coming weeks / months. Right now, we are working with some top graphic designers in order to create some cool and unique concept art for Dawn. We are also researching other possibilities in order to create more depth to the game and it's current functionalities. See this teaser which you can also see above this article for the new login page concept so you can get an idea of what you may expect. :-) If you have any ideas for new functionalities, or improvements of already existing functionalities, we'd love to hear from you! From now on you can contact Admin if you have any questions, encounter bugs, come up with new ideas or have other enquiries. We are excited, and hope you are too. Stay tuned! - Admin. The One's comment: Hello Dawn2055 payers! It was a tough decision to make, but I'm sure it's the right one! I had a good time developing and having fun implementing and most importantly playing with all the game's features. I wish to say thanks to all players who had joined me in this adventure and had a fun playing the game I created. And I want to say a special thanks to everyone who helped me with the work on game such as designing graphics and quests and suggesting many awesome features and doing other helpful things. You might have noticed that the development of the game wasn't progressing at the pace it was even few months ago because of my more busier schedule and I won't lie and must admit the interest about Dawn2055 isn't also what it once was, therefore I think this path is the right one and new owners will take a good care of you! Finally, I'm not going anywhere I'll be staying as a player and be looking forward to the new features and ideas of new Dawn2055 owners! And hopefully you'll hear about other of my projects in the future. Have a fun, The One Category:XIVISOFT Updates